


Domination

by Melibell



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, M/M, Spell bondage, Top Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: Just some PwP
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Domination

The door creaks, the sound echoing through the halls of the castle. The study is the same as it always is, aside from the new addition of a large canopy bed in the corner. Aaravos had insisted on having somewhere for them to rest, even though that bed has not seen much rest. 

Viren glances around the room to focus on Aaravos. His hair is pulled up into a ponytail to keep out of the fresh ink still drying on the page as he writes. Black smudges of ink dark against his starlit skin. His lips darker where he bites without even realizing it, deep in thought, his brow furrowed. 

“Aaravos.” Viren stops in the middle of the room, hand lingering around a simple amulet on his neck. 

“Not now, Viren. I do not have the time or patience to humor more of your questions. There is much to do before the next step in our plans.” he waves the mage off, focusing on the words on the page. He has been at this for days, for weeks, ever since they had returned to Katolis to regroup. He is still king regardless of what those children think. 

“Yes, now.” He twists the amulet. Aaravos freezes as a shiver goes through his body, he looks up slowly, eyes wide as he registers just what Viren has around his neck. 

“The seal!?” Aaravos gets up quickly, the chair topples, ink spills over the desk as he catches it with his hand. “That’s impossible! How did you get it, they were supposed to destroy, he said they would destroy it!” Aaravos wraps one of the strand silver hairs around a finger, never taking his eyes off the amulet. 

Viren watches the panic rise in the elf, the first time that bigger then life creature is starting to lose control. Viren shifts from one foot to another, licking his lips with desire. 

“Give it to me, Viren.” Aaravos holds out his palm, steel in his eyes.

“No” Viren draws himself up to his full height, he is shorter than the elf, but right now he has all the power. 

Aaravos narrows his eyes. “No? Lil’ mage getting brave at a little taste of power? Give me the amulet!” Aaravos growls but does not move, his heart beating faster, the star on his chest pulsing with light. 

“Not yet, I think it is time I put you in your place, remind both of us who is really in charge here.” Viren taps the amulet, a smile at his lips. 

“My place, you underestimate just how much power I wield, you are nothing but a weak human!” Aaravos reaches for the power of the primal force, his eyes turn white, shining with pure power, his hair rising upon its roots. 

Viren swallows, that sight has always inspired pure desire. It is so violent, like the middle of a storm on a quiet night. 

“I think you are the one underestimating just how much power this trinket has over you.” Viren twists the amulet. Aaravos feels the power disappear from his body, the primal sources locked to him. He takes a step back in surprise as he is rendered weak. 

“Do you think taking my magic will stop me from breaking your neck?!” he growls, getting ready to fight. 

“No, but I know you can barely move, and the fact that you remain standing in itself is effort.” Viren smiles, the amulet was an accidental find, but it feels nice to finally be in control over this elf that has dragged him through hell without giving even a slither of answers. 

Aaravos closes his eyes, the panic going through his mind in waves. That amulet is something he thought gone, it was the thing that put him in the mirror in the first place. It was supposed to be lost and destroyed. He does not know how Viren got his hands on it but he will get it and destroy it as soon as the mage makes a mistake. 

“So, what do you plan to do. Now that you are done with me, do you plan to put me back in that prison I have spent so long? Does my freedom hinge on the whims of your human mind?” Aaravos shifts his weight, watching Viren carefully for any opening. 

“No, there is something much more entertaining in mind.” Viren takes a step closer. “Do not move” he twists the amulet. Aaravos groans as lightning shoot across his body, keeping him from moving even a finger. Viren runs his hand over the elf’s chin. “Kneel.” He twists the amulet again. The lightning it exerts pushes him down. He resists with the pure strength of mind. Viren twists the amulet again. Aaravos groans and sinks to his knees as it gets too much. He looks up at the human with anger for reducing him to this. “You will pay for this” he grinds his teeth. 

Viren basks in his newfound power, this is much more exciting then he expected. His dick strains against the cloth off his pants. “Instead of making pathetic threats, how about you use that mouth for something more useful. 

Aaravos glances down at Viren’s hard cock pressing through his clothes. He growls. Viren takes him by the horn. “Do what I say.” 

Aaravos digs his nails into his palm, then smiles. He can easily make the mage come undone, then the amulet is his. He relaxes his body, moving his hands up Virens thighs. He moves closer, biting gently at the cloth, massaging at the outline of the man’s cock. 

Viren lets a low moan of pleasure build in his throat. He focuses on keeping his breathing measured as Aaravos takes the tip off his dick through the tight clothing. “Don’t ahh... “ he moans. “Do not touch the amulet under any circumstance,” he orders. The shiver of magic goes through Aaravos body. He growls but doesn’t stop. He unties the strings keeping Viren’s dick still, pulling down the dark mages pants. Viren gasps in the cold air. 

Aaravos lets his hands wander down to his own dick. 

“Stop.” Viren orders. “Do not touch yourself.” 

Aaravos barely stifles a whine of annoyance. Viren smiles. He goes around the elf, sitting down on the bed, spreading his legs open. 

“Come here and lick it.” He adjusts, pushing his pants farther down around his cock. Aaravos moves slow, still trying to resist the commands of the amulet, to see how far he can push it. His knees hurt as they dig into the wood floors of the study. Viren moans as Aaravos drags his long tongue up a vein. He takes Viren's head, teasing, moving with expertise over the tip before taking his whole length easily. Viren takes him by the hair, thrusting up into his throat. Aaravos takes him easily, eyes focused on the amulet as he sucks the mage off. 

Viren moans and squirms under him, thrusting harder and harder as he gets close. Aaravos can feel the precum trickling down his throat. He closes his eyes as he starts to enjoy the sensations. His dick straining. He wants to touch but every time he goes to do so the spell freezes him before he gets near. 

“Stop” Viren orders between breaths. Aaravos freezes with the dick still in his mouth. Viren pushes his hips up, once, twice before pulling out. “Stand up.” he takes his own dick in his hand, slowly pumping as Aaravos obeys, with less hesitation. Viren can see that the elf is just as aroused as he is. 

“Strip.” he gestures. 

“Why are you doing this Lil’ mage.” he slowly slides off the silk off his outer robe, running a hand over his nipples that are hard beneath his hands, he wants to touch so bad but again the spell denies him. 

Viren does not answer him, just watching with a hunger. 

Aaravos unties the silk tie holding his robe up and it falls to the ground, he slides down the lace underwear keeping his dick trapped, breathing out in relief as the fabric is no longer sliding across his length. Viren gets up, throwing off his own coat, keeping his pants barely hanging on his hips. 

“Get on the bed.” he steps aside. Aaravos groans as he has no choice but to obey. “Face me and spread your legs.” 

Aaravos does as he is told, his dig is dripping with precum into the sheets. Despite the situation being less than ideal he has to admit this is arousing, he has not had anybody order him with such strength in his long life. He wants to give in to the mage, to let Viren do what he wants to him. To use him as he wants. He relaxes his body, he does trust the mage regardless. The spell’s control relaxes at his thoughts and he can move easier. 

Viren moves closer, he takes out a large ring out of his pocket. Aaravos swallows. Viren flicks it at the elf, it falls on his stomach. “Put it on.” 

Aaravos’ hand trembles as he takes the metal loop, it feels cold as it goes down his dick. “Nggh… Viren” he mutters. 

The dark mage takes him by the knees, spreading him farther, wrapping his hand around Aaravos’ dick, squeezing down on it. The elf thrusts his hips up with a gasp. “Viren please…”

“How pathetic, an all-powerful elf reduced to nothing under the touch of a human.” Viren chuckles. Aaravos bites at his lip, moving his hips to thrust his dick into Viren's palm. 

“Do you like to be used like the little slut you are?” he spreads the elf’s ass open wider, sliding one finger in. He sits down on the bed, to have better support as he finger fucks the elf. 

“Ahh… Viren… more…” he mumbles. 

Viren pulls his finger out. “Answer the question.” 

Aaravos looks down at him then away, refusing to speak those words. Viren narrows his eyes. “So stubborn.” he runs his hand over Aaravos’ dick. He takes something else out of his pack, placing it on the bed. Aaravos cannot quite see what it is. He feels the tip of the object tease at his hole. He tries to thrust down in need but Viren stops him with two hands under his thighs. The amulet robbing Aaravos of the strength to break that hold. 

“Tell me what you are. All that power and yet here you are, wanting me to give you pleasure. Who do you belong to?” Viren runs his tongue over the tip of Aaravos’ dick, barely touching. He thrusts his hips up into the touch wanting more. The thing under his ass vibrates against his hole and he tries to feel more off it. 

“Viren, enough. Give me what I want!” he growls. 

The mage just chuckles, “Answer my questions and ill think about it.” Aaravos squirms as Viren massages his balls. 

“Yes! I want it! I am a slut and I want you to use me!” he gasps, feeling his shields slide away. 

“There was that so hard?” Viren smiles, pushing the dildo up to the hilt. The elf moans loudly, groaning as he is filled, it vibrates in his ass. 

“I need more!” he demands. 

Viren clicks his tongue. Taking the dildo out. Aaravos digs his nails into the bed, still unable to touch himself, being completely at Viren’s mercy. “You are not the one giving orders this time.” He goes back to running his hand over Aaravos’ hard cock. It gets more sensitive with every minute Viren denies him release. The elf does not bother hiding his voice, whimpering and moaning, thrusting his hips. 

“Dammit,” Aaravos curses, glaring at Viren. “Please…” he mutters quietly. 

“Didn't quite catch that…” he smiles squeezing down on Aara’s balls. 

“Please! Fuck me Viren!” he growls. 

The mage chuckles, pushing the dildo back in. Aaravos takes it greedily. Viren stands up, pumping his dick that is as hard as it was when they started. He spreads the elf more with a finger, testing just how ready that ass is to take both. He pushes his teeth in then stops. Aaravos moans, pushing his hips down. 

“Viren! Stop teasing and fuck me, now!” he pushes up on his elbows. Viren slaps the elfs ass, jostling the dildo in him. Aaravos’ hands out give out from under him and he falls back down in the bed, shivers going through his horns. 

“Again, that is not how this is going to work. I can leave you like this, with the dildo in your ass, unable to get any release for as long as I want Aaravos.” he flicks the elfs dick. Aaravos moans, squirming. 

“Please, I want you to fill me with your seed,” Aaravos swallows, licking his lips. “I want you to use me until I can’t move regardless of a spell,” he thrusts his hips again, an annoyed grumble in his throat that he can't get any purchase to move on the dildo. 

Viren accepts the elfs attempt at begging even though there is still to much control in his words then the dark mage would like. Little steps are better than nothing. 

He pushes his tip at the entrance, the vibration of the dildo makes him groan as he pushes all the way in. Aaravos, breathless, can barely make a sound. He moves in time with Viren, desperate to be filled. Viren takes him by the hips, lifting him higher to get better access, moving rough and wild, pounding into Aaravos with all his strength, not afraid of breaking the elf. 

Aaravos scratches at the covers, his claws tearing them to pieces, as he tries to fight the spells order to not touch himself. His dick is aching as he wants to cum. 

Viren feels himself gets close, he sinks down to kiss along Aaravos collar bone. He buries his dick to the hilt in the elf, stopping, before moving slowly. The vibration fo the dildo combined with Aaravos squeezing down is what finally makes him come undone. He doesn’t pull out, filling Aaravos with every last drop before pulling out. The dildo keeps his cum in the elf. Aaravos whimpers as Viren sits back. The mage content to watch the elf squirm in pleasure, unable to release. 

“Viren…! Ngh…” he moans as the dildo touches a sensitive spot. 

“Be quiet.” He does not touch the amulet so it is not an order. He smiles, going around the elf, “Open your mouth.” 

Aaravos does not obey, glaring. Viren twists the amulet. “Open your mouth” he orders with more force. 

Aaravos grinds his teeth but can’t resist the spell, the electricity going over his dick is almost too good to take. Viren slides off his shoes and pants, straddling the elf. “Take it” he puts his dick on the elf's face, that is already hard. The elf groans before taking it. Viren puts his hands on the headboard and starts moving his hips, fucking the elf in the mouth. The hot wet feeling of his throat, making his dick hard in no time. Viren keeps going until Aaravos can barely breathe, can barely think before pulling out. “You are such a little whore, sucking me like that, doesn’t it feel good Aaravos” Viren slides down, to sit on his stomach, his hands playing with the elfs nipples. Aaravos moans, tears stream down his eyes as he gets beyond close but can't, the metal ring digging into his flesh. He is beyond begging or words. He just wants Viren to let him cum. 

“Please...please…” he mutters. 

Viren feels himself get close again. He does not slide the ring off yet, instead, he takes hold of Aaravos’ dick, even that little touch making the elf moan loudly, bordering on a scream. Viren sinks down on top of him, moving his hips slowly. Aaravos takes him by the waist, thrusting into him, chasing that pleasure. Viren takes his own dick, pumping it quickly. He reaches behind where the ring is around Aara’s dick, pressing the clasp. Aaravos gasps as his dick is freed. 

“Forget… all commands… do not touch the amulet” Viren gasps, twisting the amulet. Aaravos grins, flipping the mage around, taking back control, fucking him as rough, if not rougher then the mage did him before. Viren bites his hand, moaning against the thrusts. White light threatening the edge of his vision, he strokes his dick as Aaravos fucks him into the headboard. 

The elf comes first, having been patient enough. The feeling of that white-hot seed filling his ass makes Viren come again with a scream. He goes limp, sinking into the bed when it is over. Aaravos lies down by his side, taking the dildo, Viren’s cum spilling out of him. 

The elf looks at the amulet that was used to control him, it shocks him when he tries to touch it. Viren does not miss the gesture. He sits up, taking the amulet in his fist. He closes his eyes and mutters a few words of dark magic. The amulet crumbles to dust in his palm. Aaravos breathes out in relief as the control lifts. 

“Why…?” The human seemed set on controlling him, why would he destroy it. 

“Remember that one time we… well, I got drunk a few weeks ago?” Viren shakes off the dust from the necklace. Aaravos nods, not sure where this is going. 

“You said you wanted to feel that lack of control for once.” he gestures. 

Aaravos blinks, he remembers saying that he didn’t think Viren would go through with it. He kisses the mage. “Thank you, and thank you for destroying it,” he mumbles through the gentle kiss. 

“Of course, if you used our word, I would have stopped. I don’t want to hurt or control you Aaravos.” he brushes his hand through the elf’s hair gently. 

“That’s… thank you.” Aaravos still shaking from the fading orgasm is low on words. 

“Anytime, let's get cleaned up.” Viren moves to get up, Aaravos holds him tight. “Maybe in a bit, can we just stay… like this?” Aaravos looks away, he is not used to any of this comfort Viren gives him. 

“Yes, whenever you are ready.” Viren settles down, falling asleep after a moment. 


End file.
